Yugioh 5D's Prime
by Blazing Fire Hawk
Summary: What would happen if Optimus destroyed and then became Yusei's duel runner? Will things go smoothly or chaotic for the Stardust Duelist? Beta read by PhantomGalaxy13.
1. Chapter 1

Yusei Fudo was working hard on his Duel Runner. It was nearly complete, just a few more missing compartments and data files and it would be done.

He wiped the sweat off his brow with his hand before looking at the frame work of the up and coming dueling motorcycle. He frowned as he looked at, it recalling bitter events. How could Jack Atlas, one of his closest friends and someone he even considered a brother, steal his previous duel runner and his beloved Stardust Dragon card? He always trusted Jack even when the Enforcers fell apart. He Crow, and Jack were still great friends, so how could he do this? Why would he do that?

It was then time that he decided to go take a break and head outside. It was a beautiful night in the ruined city of the Satellite. He had decided to take a stroll a few hundred meters away from where he was working. As he walked the more clouded his thoughts became so he decided to go up to the roof of a nearby building to clear his head. But thinking about what was Jack doing at this very moment in the city made him angrier. Before long he was looking at the twinkling night sky with nothing but anger in his eyes.

After walking for a few minutes, his head began to clear up and the thoughts of anger slowly dispersed. Yusei inhaled deeply to calm his rage down. Glancing up to the sky, he was able to catch a slow moving shooting star. He chuckled a bit; it still reminded him about Stardust Dragon. It was a bitter feeling recalling about his stolen card, but under that shooting star he swore that he would get his dragon back and settle things with Jack.

Yusei blinked. Something was quite right… was the shooting star becoming… bigger?

'Wait a second! It's heading towards here!?' Yusei realized as he noticed the falling object becoming larger and seeming crashing fast towards his direction.

He needed to get out of here soon, so he would have to go race for his Duel Runner and get out of the blast radius—

Yusei was horrified to see the meteor descending quickly down on his workshop and desperately ran towards his Runner. His mind knew that he wouldn't make it, but his body wouldn't listen to him and kept on running desperately.

But no matter how much he wanted it to change, his danger and survival instincts overwrote the entire body and made Yusei freeze as the large sized meteor crashed into the hidden workshop. Yusei looked on with terror for half a moment before the shockwave knocked him out into the nearest wall.

…

"… Uhhh…" Yusei groaned as he felt a splitting headache. His mind started collecting itself together before he remembered what had happened: he was trying to save his duel runner.

The black haired man stood back up, feeling more sore than injured thankfully, and he quickly made his way back towards his hidden workshop—where now there was nothing but a smoking crater.

'Oh no, my duel runner,' Yusei thought as he raced toward the proximity of the meteor crash. As he neared the wreckage of his workshop, his expression turned to pure horror as he looked at what was before him. His duel runner was melting into a puddle of molten metal and rubber and most of his stuff was destroyed or burning. Luckily his deck and duel disk wasn't a part of said wreckage because for a duelist, his cards were the most important thing for him to have.

He had spent years picking up scrap, avoiding sector security, and paying off shady dealer for parts with most of his savings… gone by a cruel twist of luck.

However, fate had something else in store for the man from Satellite. As Yusei glanced over at the "meteor" his shock did not stop.

In front of him was not a meteor of rock or stone, but a giant red and blue robot.

"This can't be happening!" Yusei cried out much to his dismay, temporarily forgetting about his duel runner as he looked at the robot, despite the flames and dirt, the bright red and blue colors on the bulky robot were still vivid and clean. Then Yusei noticed something laying on the ground, it was a large glowing red sword.

"What…" Yusei muttered in awe as he took a step closer to the fallen thing. "What are you? A robot?"

Just as he said those words, Yusei noticed that something was glowing from inside the chest plate of the bulky humanoid-looking robot. It was glowing faintly before it died down. Yusei wondered what that was until he heard sounds coming from the robot. He stepped back in panic, falling on his back as he saw the robot move, and become active. The lights coming from his eyes shining to life as if it was being put back online despite falling from heights unimaginable without a so much as a dent!

"…" The robot, seemingly back online, stood up, made all lights around him glow especially two symbols on his front shoulder that looked like a robotic face, and was towering over Yusei more than he ever thought possible. The robot was huge, and it looked down over towards its sword. However[,] for the first time in his life, Yusei was paralyzed with fear as the robot took back up his blade – making the black haired man fear for his life – but then he saw the blade become part of him and was put away.

The robot's glowing, electronic blue eyes turned to Yusei's cobalt eyes. For a second, the world was still as the two different beings stared down each other.

Yusei found himself sweating, but something, an inner question that was burning through his fear, came out of his mouth. "Who are you?"

 **"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots."** The sheer surreal situation made Yusei's mind overload. The Robot understood him? More so it answered him in an electronic version of his language? How advanced was this robot – what was this robot? The sword it had definitely meant that it was prepared for battle. "…May I ask who you are?"

"I…I…" Yusei was at a loss for words because the robot had spoken in his language fluently. Not only that, it was the way he carried himself, the way his mannerisms looked, was way too organic to be a complete machine. "I am Yusei, Yusei Fudo."

" **I have a question to ask you Yusei, is this planet Earth?"** The robot asked, surprising Yusei as to why it would ask such a question.

"Yes. Yes this is Earth." Yusei slowly said as he stood back up, his eyes never looking away from the mechanized giant in front of him.

The robot looked up to the night sky **"Then I have made it here after all."**

The Earthling had so many questions that he couldn't find himself asking. Why did the robot ask what planet they were on? What the heck are the Autobots? Why did he have a sword? And so many more questions, but his brain seemingly focused more on the fact he had said 'arrived'. Arrived? Planet Earth? … Wait a second…

"Are you… an alien?" Even Yusei couldn't quite believe what words he was speaking.

It was the only way to describe such a robot. A being that fell from space yet looked so technologically advanced yet sentient. Yusei always assumed that intelligent life outside would have at least been organic, not metallic. But his mind couldn't find reason as to how a gigantic Robot fell from the sky without even denting, and was now speaking to him fluently as if he was an actual being.

Optimus looked back down at Yusei. **"… Yes…. Yes, I believe so in your terms."**

Was Yusei going crazy? Was he dreaming? He had first lost his duel runner (Which at this moment he still had completely forgot about in favor of the sentient life in front of him.) now he was talking to a robot, a giant robot alien that has a giant sword equipped to itself.

It was at this moment, familiar sounds of sirens brought Yusei back down to earth.

"Tch! Sector Security!" Yusei cried out. At this he turned around and recalled that his duel runner was completely destroyed.

The human felt the earth shake a little behind him and saw Optimus glancing over to the broken duel runner. His optics seemed to scan the broken vehicle.

 **"Small but necessary."** Optimus said before the Autobot's entire body compacted, while Yusei watched in wonder as the large body transformed into his broken duel runner!

However, instead of the white and dull red color scheme, Optimus had taken the form of Yusei's duel runner with a brighter, more vivid red color with blue accents instead of white.

"Did you just turn into my duel runner?" Yusei managed to say, once again in awe at the situation. How could a giant robot nearly three times his size turn into his bike? This was all moving far too fast for him.

 **"It is complicated to explain."** Optimus' voice still came out despite him looking exactly like Yusei's duel runner making Yusei even more flabbergasted than he thought was possible. **"But know that it would not be wise to reveal myself in such a manner. We must leave."**

Yusei felt lost as he the duel runner open up by itself as if to invite him. The lost man now looked to the floor where he noticed his helmet, while dirty, was still intact from the crash. Still, he had to focus on what would happen if Sector Security was to find him right now, and despite all that was happening, the last thing he needed was going to jail.

The raven-haired man felt a little uneasy, especially more so after getting on Optimus and finding out that he was now exactly like his duel runner. It unnerved him to say the least since his real duel runner was currently on fire and beyond recognition, and yet an alien robot had somehow transformed into something even less than half its size in a matter of seconds and copied every single detail as if it was child's play!

Yusei shook his head and booted up the system by linking up his duel disk up to Optimus and felt a surge of power unlike his previous duel runner produced. It seemed chaotic yet calming, like two separate energy signatures combining peacefully. Not to mention, instead of the usual card symbol, it was replaced with a red face that Yusei saw was one of the glowing red symbols on its shoulders. In fact now that he looked again. There was that symbol again etched to the side of one of his arm rests.

"Right. Let's get out of here." Yusei managed to tell himself as he found out that Optimus was already far more efficient than his almost complete duel runner. Despite that, it still felt like his regular duel runner from all his practice runs with it. This all felt so surreal, as his body repeated what he had done to his own duel runner, yet his mind was screaming that this was not his duel runner. When he opened up the throttle, he noticed that unlike most machines the input he was giving it was about half of what he would put into his original duel runner, but it was producing the same output as his old and destroyed duel runner if the input was doubled. He would have to find out why in a once he got to the hideout.

He needed to get back at the hang out and rest a bit. This was all too much for him.

Little did he know, just as he rounded a corner, a certain sector security guard came into view and decided to follow the crab-headed duelist.

* * *

In a far and unknown place, one silent being opened his eyes

"Oh? What wakes you up old man?" A cocky and arrogant male voice chided.

"Come on Primo, give Jakob a break. Those old gears probably have to crank sometime." A younger voice came out with a sarcastic tone.

The old and silent member of this group activated something, revealing a screen.

"What's eating you up?"

The being stood up and walked towards a pedestal of the strange but technological advanced room they were in.

"There is a large spike of moving X-Energy in the Satellite that was never there before in previous records," said the formerly silent member of the trio explained whose name was Jakob.

"X-Energy?" The one none as Primo asked with actual surprise in his voice.

"Yes, similar to Ener-D that powers us all and eventually brings forth our own doom. However this energy is more purified than Ener-D and does no disappear as easily."

"So X-Energy is a different form of Ener-D?" The younger voice asked.

"Correct Lester, but this amount of X-Energy ended up puncturing the time stream and enter into this era. And what we had found was far less than what just appeared than when we found it in…"

They all remained silent.

"But when we first found that, Z-One told us that –" Primo started before being cut off.

"Primo. Go the Satellite and hunt down this massive source of X-Energy with extreme prejudice!"

"I will! For the Grand Design!" Primo stated as he silently left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter of Yugioh 5D's Prime. This chapter will be fairly longer and will have some dueling in right from the start. Thank you PhantomGalaxy13 for beta reading this. If anyone has any ideas that would like to be in the story, please PM me. In the meantime here is chapter two hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

Half way to the hideout, Yusei was trying not to spaz out so he could concentrate on driving.

 **"Yusei,"** The raven haired man looked down at his screen where the strange robot face symbol was glowing red. It looked as if Optimus was speaking through the Speakers of the Duel Screen. **"May I ask you another question? This… vehicle that I have taken form of, it feels strange as if… one part of me remains dormant… untapped…"**

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked as he saw the screen come to life and seemingly activate a duel screen. He knows he didn't activate it and he also knew that no one else was forcing him into a duel, so it stood to reason that Optimus seemed to be trying out his new body and looking through their technology.

It was kind of interesting as Yusei quickly thought about it. Optimus had the power to transform into other machines, but didn't quite know what type of machine they were turning into. Perhaps if he wasn't so dazed, he would have loved to know more about this transforming ability.

Optimus' voice came out. **"This… duel system… it seems to be reacting to my Spark… what is it?"**

"Duel system?" Yusei blinked as he looked back at the screen. "Well it's kind of long to explain, but in basic terms our society revolves heavily around the dueling system."

Yusei saw a data stream on the screen, his eyes widened in surprise as he recognize some of the data streams passing by. Those were some of the same data that he had catalogued manually into his Duel Runner. Yusei was amazed that Optimus was able to copy his old duel runner to this extent. But what was going on?

The screen turned back to the face symbol as Yusei drove around some debris. **"I accessed some of the memory banks the previous vehicle held, but I do not understand what this duel monster process is? From what I could gather, it almost looks like a gladiatorial sport?"**

Yusei felt humbled as the tone of curiosity came out from the electronic speakers. In a strange way, even Optimus must have had questions of his own. There was some odd sense of comfort knowing he wasn't the only one truly lost in all of this. "Well Optimus, I suppose it would be like…"

Yusei trailed off as he heard a familiar sound heading his way. "… Like I'm going to have to show you that sooner than you think."

Right behind him were a group of Sector Security cops, one car, and one other turbo duelist. Both of them were trailing after Yusei with their sirens blaring.

 **"Who are they?"** Optimus inquired.

"Someone we probably don't want to meet right now." Yusei spoke before punching the accelerator and going faster than he originally expected.

"The heck? What is with that Duel Runner?" The Turbo Duelist, Tetsu Trudge for Sector Security noted as he saw the rouge Duel Runner move even faster than a regular duel runner.

'Sir," The Turbo Duelist looked over to the Police Car. "There's something off. Our Scanners aren't able to completely identify that Duel Runner. There's some kind of error whenever we try to scan it."

"What?" Trudge raised his brow.

"It's almost as if that Duel Runner is… being powered by something else completely."

Trudge cursed under his breath. "Well that doesn't sound good. It's heading towards the old Factory, the car won't be able to follow. I'll pursue the target alone."

"Are you sure Sir?"

Trudge looked at his screen towards the driver and the other officer. "We need more men at the Crash site, no doubt some other gangs might be interested in what fell from the sky. It's one turbo duelist anyway."

"Very well good luck sir." The others spoke before braking and heading back towards the crash site.

Yusei noticed that the car was backing off, but the Turbo Duelist was still going after them.

"…" Yusei seemed contemplative before stopping for a second.

Trudge saw this and slid to a stop as well. "Well, well Yusei, it's been a long time since the re-education center. So what's the matter? Ready to turn yourself in?"

"I was just noticing you dismissing the other officers. I wondered why you would do that."

"Pssh, I don't need them to stop trash like you and your duel runner! They're better off helping the others at the crash site." Trudge spoke out.

Yusei just sat there silent

"Hey punk, you listening to me?"

"Yeah. You just called me and my duel runner trash. But I'll have you know that this trash is stronger than you ever thought was possible right now." Yusei said with his poker face, but he had sent the others to back up his fellow security members. Perhaps there was a sense of honor in him.

 _ **Well said Yusei, very well said.**_ Optimus thought.

"Why don't we make a deal? Let's duel; if you win, I come quietly, if I win, you let me go."

"Deal." Trudge said quickly, beaming with pride and confidence at the challenge.

 **"Yusei, is that wise to risk that?"** Optimus whispered with a bit of shock.

"Trust me Optimus, there's more to this than it looks." Yusei whispered back as they both started up their engine.

Trudge looked around. "We're nearby the old 44 Highway, our duel will continue in that highway and as we make our way there."

"Deal." Yusei agreed as Trudge activated Speed World and the entire area was warped under a duel field.

As Yusei straightened up he saw Trudge line up side by side with him.

"I'll start things up with the Speed World field spell," said Trudge.

"Duel Mode Engaged." Both runners spoke out at the same time. "Autopilot standing by."

When the screen booted up it had the same card symbol as Trudge's but with the Autobot insignia right in the middle.

Trudge immediately noticed the difference. "What's up with your duel runner's AI voice? Shouldn't it be female like mine?" Trudge questioned.

Yusei remained silent and focused on the road.

"Tch! Fine! I'll make you talk when I win!"

"Let's ride! / Let's ride!" Yusei and Trudge said in unison and started to drive away.

Yusei – LP: 4000

Trudge – LP: 4000

As Yusei and Trudge raced [towards the old highway], Optimus started to feel something off with his Spark. This odd… field that he was activated to make was feeling funny, and every part of his body started to… feel strange as well. He wondered, what exactly was this Dueling that the Earth Culture was so focused on

"I 'm going to get to the bottom of this…" said Trudge as he took the first move and drew his card. "…Heh, I summon Assault Dog in attack mode." A dog with machine guns on its back came out and started running alongside Trudge.

(Assault Dog/Earth/Level 4/Beast/Effect/ATK – 1200/DEF – 800) When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon any number of "Assault Dog" from your Deck.

"I then set one card face-down and end my turn."

Optimus stared. His mind raced with many questions like, _**"What is that strange creature? Is this one of those Monsters cards he briefly went over? Are they real?"**_ But he thought it best to sit and continue to observe the situation. After all, from his own personal experience the unknown could either be a great asset or danger.

"It's my move then," As Yusei drew a card from his deck and noticed the cursor on his screen moving around from the deck, to the different cards on the field.

 _It seems that Optimus seems to be trying to understand what is going on._

Yusei: SPC – 1

Trudge: SPC – 1

As each duelist gained a speed counter, Optimus felt his frame speed up and then… he felt something odd. There was this… other energy building up in his body, Foreign, new, and peculiar. This vehicle was able to produce a different form of energy on their own, which Optimus found interesting to say the least.

But it seemed to be reacting to his Spark.

Yusei continued on with his turn. "And with the power of my speed counter, I can summon Speed Warrior." A silver warrior an oxygen mask come out and started running next to Yusei.

(Speed Warrior/Wind/Level 2/Warrior/Effect/ATK – 900/DEF – 400) Once per Battle Phase, if this card was Normal Summoned this turn (except during the Damage Step): You can make its ATK become double its original ATK, until the end of the Battle Phase.

 ** _So this is a duel, interesting. It seems like they use cards to fight against other, like a gladiator in this world's ancient past._** With that the speed of the Ener-D within the duel disk started to go into dangerous territory when Optimus felt something unsettling within his spark.

Trudge scoffed as he saw the points of the monster on his screen. "You never were good at math, now were you? I mean that monster's attack points are less than mine. Why bother summoning him out?"

Just as Trudge finished his sentence Speed Warrior's attack points doubled to 1800.

"Hey, why'd his attack points double like that?"

"Back at the re-education center, I heard that you were at the bottom of your class at the academy, and I can see why now. My Speed Warrior's ability allows me to double its attack when normal summoned!"

"Eh, still a wise guy I see, I'd expect nothing less"

"Well did you expect my Speed Warrior to attack your Assault Dog?!" Yusei pointed towards the enemy monster.

 **"Wait, Yusei!"** Optimus exclaimed into Yusei's headset **"Something's wrong with my system!"** But the attack was already declared.

As Speed Warrior charged, Assault Dog started unleashing a barrage of bullets toward Speed Warrior but it didn't affect it in the slightest. But what was surprising was that Yusei's monster had this odd hue around them. Yusei, on the other hand, didn't notice the aura around his Speed Warrior.

"Go, Hypersonic Slash!"

Speed Warrior kicked Assault Dog and destroyed it. Once the attack finished the rest of the damage, it created a huge shockwave headed straight for Trudge.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Trudge cried out as he felt real damage from the attack his duel runner swerved and he almost lost control and crashed.

Yusei: LP – 4000

Trudge: LP – 3400

"What!?" Yusei cried out in surprise.

 **"What was that!?"** Optimus spoke out. **"Does that usually happen?!"**

"No! It wasn't supposed to do…" Yusei trailed off and noticed his duel disk. Instead of the bright rainbow colors out lining around his duel disk, there was a sharp blue hue glowing from the holograms.

Trudge roared as he ran up to catch back up. "What the hell was that you satellite scum!?"

"It… It was…" Yusei bit his lip before whispering to Optimus. "Optimus, the duel system, something is wrong with it."

 **"The holographic system was it?"** Optimus asked, bringing up the readings on Yusei's screen.

"Yes… what the heck are these readings?" Yusei noticed the odd spikes in the screen.

Optimus spoke again. **"Yusei, this system… it's tapping into my Spark."**

"Your what?" Yusei asked, but was interrupted by Trudge.

"I will make sure you rot in jail for that punk!" Trudge angrily called out.

In the meantime, Trudge spoke up. "I activate the effect of Assault Dog. When it's destroyed by battle and sent to my graveyard, I can summon another Assault Dog from my deck." He glared angrily at Yusei with a burning new passion. As another mecha dog appeared into his side of the field.

"…I'll just play one card face-down and end my turn!" Yusei said as he ended his turn.

Yusei: SPC – 2

Trudge: SPC -2

The two separated from each other on the highway. Yusei taking a lower road while Trudge taking a higher road. This was the moment they needed to talk.

"Optimus, what's a Spark!?" Yusei harshly whispered.

 **"My Spark, is my life force it seems to be affecting your holographic duel system. This duel machine is creating strange energy and it's mixing with me… It's as if it's boosting it to the point these 'holograms' might be tangible monsters."**

"Optimus, if any of those attacks are real, we could hurt him! I don't want that!" Yusei spoke to him. "Duels aren't meant for that!"

 **"Interesting, from where I come from, duels are far more deadly, but I do understand what you are doing. I will… try to stop the foreign energy from mixing up with my…"** Optimus went silent. For a few seconds, the duel disk seemed to flicker between brilliant blue and the pinkish rainbow like color until it turned back to the old duel disk colors.

Meanwhile on above, Trudge was noticing something off with Yusei; it looked like he was talking to someone. But his instruments weren't picking up a radio signal… what the heck was with this mad man?

"Hope that holds…" Yusei spoke out as the two saw that the roads reconnected with each other and Yusei began his duel again.

As the two came back into play Trudge continued to glare angrily at Yusei while Yusei was looking cautious. The raven haired man felt bad about that accident.

Trudge drew his card. "And now, with your Speed Warrior's attack points halved, it's my turn. And I release my Assault Dog in order to summon Handcuffs Dragon." A long serpentine-like dragon came out with handcuffs on its head and tail.

(Handcuffs Dragon/Wind/Level 5/Dragon/Effect/ATK – 1800/DEF – 1800) When this card is destroyed by battle with an attacking monster your opponent controls and is sent to the Graveyard, you can equip this card to that monster. The equipped monster loses 1800 ATK. When it is destroyed and this card is sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card.

"Here's a quick math lesson with 1800 attack points, your Speed Warrior is about to be subtracted from the playing field!"

Yusei felt bad, but he wasn't going to lose this duel, too much was going on to lose right now and get sent to prison! "Not if I play my face-down, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow."

(Scrap-Iron Scarecrow/Normal Trap) When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, also, after that, Set this card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard.

"Heh," grunted Trudge.

"With this, I can absorb the attack from your dragon and save my Speed Warrior!"

"Heh, you mean that would of happened if not for the Wiretap trap card!"

(Wiretap/Counter Trap) When a Trap Card is activated: Negate the activation, and if you do, shuffle that card into the Deck.

'Come on Yuse, focus. You can't let someone like him beat you around.'

"Handcuffs dragon, take out his monster!" Trudge said as it put the squeeze on Speed Warrior.

Yusei: LP – 3100

Trudge: LP – 3400

"That will teach you not to mess with Sector Security!" Trudge said as he passed Yusei on the highway _I had better finish this duel quick before someone gets hurt._ Yusei thought as he got ready to draw his card.

"It's my turn!"

Yusei: SPC – 3

Trudge: SPC – 3

"And I summon Sonic Chick in defense mode!" A pink bird with red boots on its feet appeared with a blue aura around it.

(Sonic Chick/Earth/Level 1/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK - 300/Def – 300) Cannot be destroyed by battle with a monster that has 1900 or more ATK.

"With that done I set two cards face-down and end my turn!"

"Ha, ha, ha! Just like a piece of Satellite scum to hide behind junk after messing with the system trying to get away, but I'll flush you out." As Trudge drew his card he grinned wickedly.

Yusei: SPC – 4

Trudge: SPC – 4

"Heh, 1, 2, 3! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, by sending Assault Dog, Guard Dog, and Tactical Espionage Expert to the graveyard, I can Special Summon Montage Dragon!" A three-headed, purple dragon with a yellow underbelly appeared behind Trudge.

(Guard Dog/Earth/Level 3/Beast/Flip/Effect/ATK – 1500/DEF – 500) FLIP: Your opponent cannot Special Summon for the rest of this turn.

(Tactical Espionage Expert/Earth/Level 3/Warrior/Effect/ATK – 1300/DEF – 1200) When this card is Normal Summoned successfully, no Trap Cards can be activated.

(Montage Dragon/Earth/Level 8/Dragon/Effect/ATK - ?/DEF – 0) Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by sending 3 other monsters from your hand to the Graveyard, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card's ATK becomes the combined original Levels of the sent monsters x 300.

"And now Montage Dragon's attack points becomes the total number of levels I sent to the graveyard, multiplied by 300. So that makes it 3000!"

"Quite the beast," Yusei said almost nonchalantly.

"Wait till you see it in action, but first my Handcuffs Dragon is taking out your Sonic Chick." Once again Handcuffs Dragon put the squeeze on Yusei's Sonic Chick and it was destroyed. Yusei on the other hand had a stoic expression on his face.

"Have a taste of your own medicine scum! Montage Dragon, go Power Collage!" With that all three heads attacked him with a burst of energy each.

"Grr," growled Yusei as both his life points and speed counters dropped. The blast was strong, but it wasn't hurting him like what had happened with Trudge.

Yusei: LP – 100

Trudge: LP – 3400

Yusei: SPC - 1

Trudge: SPC – 4

Optimus noticed something as these… Speed Counters went down, he too was losing speed and decelerating quickly. Optimus quickly looked over his scans and then noticed a safety function that would force him to stop if Yusei was to lose this duel. **"Well… that looks inconvenient."** He muttered to himself before looking towards his rider.

 **"Are you alright?"** Optimus asked through Yusei's headset.

"Yeah, I'm fine Optimus." Yusei said to Optimus.

"Hey, punk are you gonna duel, or are you gonna talk to yourself like your crazy and belong in a psych ward?" Trudge said as he slowed down enough to slam against Yusei then pull back out in front of him.

"You may have knocked me down, but you haven't knocked me out."

"Oh please, you haven't got a card in your deck that can save you now."

 _He's right. Then again I've never relied on just one card before and I don't plan on starting now!_ Yusei thought.

 _Let's see what I got for you Trudge._ Yusei thought as he looked over to his deck and drew, a smirk dawned on his face as he looked at the card.

"It's go time!"

Yusei: SPC – 2

Trudge: SPC – 5

"I summon out, the Junk Synchron tuner monster!" An orange humanoid machine with a green pull rope and a white scarf came out.

(Junk Synchron/Dark/Level 3/Warrior/Tuner/Effect/ATK 1300/DEF 500) When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 2 or lower monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Defense Position, but its effects are negated.

"You have a tuner monster? That can't be!" Trudge exclaimed.

"And yet somehow it is." Yusei retorted. "Next I activate the ability of Junk Synchron, with it I can special summon 1 level 2 or lower monster from my graveyard. So welcome back Speed Warrior. Now I activate Speed Spell – Vision Wind."

(Speed Spell - Vision Wind/Normal Speed Spell) Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Select and Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower monster from your Graveyard. Destroy it during the End Phase.

"My Vision Wind, what do you plan on doing with that?"

"Win this duel, cause with it I can summon out 1 level 2 or lower monster from my graveyard. Here comes Sonic Chick!"

"Tch," Trudge replied.

"Next, I tune level 3 Junk Synchron with level 2 Speed Warrior in order to synchro summon…" Junk Synchron pulled his pull rope and rose up into the air. It then turned into three green rings. Speed Warrior then entered the rings turning into bright white stars.

"I synchro summon, Junk Warrior!" A pillar of light then went through the rings turning into a purple clad warrior with a right fist bigger than the left and a white scarf similar to Junk Synchron's.

(Junk Warrior/Dark/Level 5/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/ATK 2300/DEF 1300) "Junk Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters. If this card is Synchro Summoned: It gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all Level 2 or lower monsters you currently control.

Optimus noted something off when Yusei performed the synchro summon the Duel Energy he was trying hard to separate started over flowing, and he desperately tried to channel the energy away from his Spark.

"Before anything else happens, Junk Warrior's effect activates which allows it to gain attack points equal to all level two or lower monsters on the field!"

"Ha, your monster won't have enough attack points to take me out!" Trudge pointed out.

"That's what you think. I activate the trap card Graceful Revival in response to Junk Warrior's synchro summon!"

(Graceful Revival/Continuous Trap) Activate this card by targeting 1 Level 2 or lower monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. When that monster leaves the field, destroy this card.

"With this card I can special summon one level 2 or lower monster from my graveyard, and I choose Speed Warrior! Then Junk Warrior's effect finishes up and gives him 1200 more attack points than before since both Speed Warrior and Sonic Chick are level two or lower monsters. So their attack points are added to Junk Warriors."

"My Junk Warrior is gonna make sure that I stay free from the Facility. Junk Warrior attack Handcuffs Dragon." Junk Warrior then gave Handcuffs Dragon a powered up right punch which then disappeared in yellow pixels.

Yusei: LP – 100

Trudge: LP – 1700

Yusei: SPC – 2

Trudge: SPC – 4

Yusei released a held breath with relief as he saw Trudge not taking another powerful shockwave. It looked like what Optimus was doing was working. "Good job, Optimus."

 **"Yusei…"** Optimus tried to warn, the duel disk colors were starting to flicker back to bright blue.

"What the!?" Trudge called out, making Yusei turn to him from Optimus. "The heck is wrong with your duel Runner!? One minute it malfunctions and makes an attack hurt, now it's working fine? You've got a faulty Runner that's better of scrapped!" Trudge yelled.

"I won't let you scrap him!" Yusei yelled back defiantly.

"Fine Then!" Trudge called out and pointed back at his Junk Warrior. "When Handcuffs Dragon is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, I can equip it to a monster you control. You really are a fool to act first, scum. Looks like you forgot about the power of my card."

"Actually, no I didn't. I activate the trap card Equip Shot!"

(Equip Shot/Normal Trap) Activate only during the Battle Phase. Select 1 Equip Card equipped to a face-up Attack Position monster you control, and select 1 face-up Attack Position monster your opponent controls. Equip that monster with the selected Equip Card. Then, conduct battle between your previously equipped monster and the selected monster (other effects cannot be activated during this battle)

"With this trap card this duel is mine. I can then target one equip card on a monster on my field then equip it on a monster you control Trudge, then have the two monsters battle against each other even if one has already battled this turn!"

"You can't do this Yusei!" Trudge exclaimed as his monster lost 1800 attack points and dropped to 1200 attack.

At this point, the Energy-D started spiking even more.

Optimus tried to warn Yusei that he wasn't able to hold it anymore. **"Yus—"**

"Junk Warrior, end this. Go Scrap Fist!" The warning didn't come fast enough as Yusei sent his monster towards the Dragon, the mighty warrior racing to punch the dragon, but before the attack could connect, Yusei's duel disk glowed bright blue—making Yusei realize that this attack would actually hurt.

As Junk Warrior reared back once again and destroyed Montage Dragon, all Trudge felt was intense pain.

"AHHHHH!" Trudge cried out in pain as the massive explosion sent him flying off the Highway!

"NO!" Yusei cried out in terror, but then he suddenly felt himself jerked hard as Optimus made the Runner go even faster and run after the falling Trudge. Optimus smashed through the old freeway wall and jumped towards the falling Trudge.

Trudge, as he fell to his death, started to fear for his life. _T-This is how it ends? … Wait, what's that? … HOLY CRAP!_

In mid-air, Yusei's bike started… expanding Yusei felt his entire bike changing and growing within the amount of seconds until Optimus was back into his full size and catch Trudge before they all fell down with a crash.

Meanwhile, on a roof top, a watcher of the duel gapped in awe at what had happened to the winner's runner.

Optimus looked up after the dust settled and looked to his arms to see both Yusei and Trudge fine. **"Yusei, is the man alright?"**

Yusei, even though he saw it before, was still impressed by the size of Optimus, but more pressing matters came to mind when Yusei looked over to Trudge.

He sighed in relief when he saw him breathing. "He's fine Optimus… take us back to his duel runner. I need to send of an SOS Signal for his friends to pick him up."

 **"Good call."** Optimus said as he carefully climbed up the high way before turning back into his Runner form so the highway wouldn't collapse under his real weight.

Yusei helped Trudge top his bike which smashed into the wall. He gently placed him down before making the Security's SOS signal launch.

"There, we can go. We have much to talk about."

 **"Agreed. How long before we reach our destination?"** Optimus moved over to Yusei in his Runner form.

"We shouldn't be too far… come on." Yusei spoke as Optimus let him back on and the two drove away from the unconscious man.

* * *

As the two left, the watcher stood at the edge of the building and watched the two people of interest leave. He knew what X-Energy could be capable off, but now it was in the hands of their number one target, Yusei Fudo? No, this was too early! Yusei Fudo needed to have certain events happen before they could face him, if they killed him off too soon, Z-one will…

And now one of those beings was with him!? … He wanted to go right there and force them both to be destroyed, but for once, he begrudgingly decided to go against that. He needed to go back to the others. This was very troubling news.

* * *

 **That's all for this chapter, please review, favorite and follow.**

 **Blazing Fire Hawk**


End file.
